Tea Life
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: A Short Story about how Naru Likes Mai tea so very much.  Short and sweet


**Chapter 1: Tea**

I don't now own ghost hunt. Just this little one shot

Edit : So this story was horrible and I have to wonder about my sanity when I first uploaded it. So it's been redone of course and revised please forgive me for my past writer sins. ( and Current ones)

* * *

><p>There were many qualities that Mai Taniyama had going for her.<p>

One was her ability to stay positive in any outcome.

Two was how she managed to look sexy even when she was angry .

Third is her amazing talent at making tea.

This was just one of many reasons Oliver Davis nee; Kazuya Shibuya called Naru by his girlfriend like about her.

There was a time when he made his own tea by simply adding hot water and a tea bag then he had come to Japan. Then he had a taste of Mai's tea and there was no going back to making a bag tea, when he learned that Mai made her own blend it surprised him. A special blend yes but she boiled water and steeped it just as everyone else did in Japan. So what was her secret to making it taste so utterly perfect?

A bell rang out in the office signaling someone had entered the building at this time of day he knew who it was.

"Mai Tea"

He could see her pouting face in his mind but heard her call out.

" Yeah, yeah I got it" came the reply.

* * *

><p>Mai entered the office as usual and greeted in kind as well. A customary call for tea rang out from her boyfriend and boss Kazuya Shibuya or as she dubbed him Naru.<p>

"Tea Mai"

"Yeah I got it", '_You slave driver_' she added as an afterthought.

Her feet moved to the small kitchen area they had and reached for the little tin that had the tea blend made by herself. Grabbing the tea pot and filling it with the necessary amount of water and lit the burner and heated the water for a minute before adding the leaves to the water as to not make the tea bitter. Letting the tea steep away her mind began to wander.

_'It's already been a whole year since Naru and I started dating'_ Mai could feel her face turning red at the thought. She began to absent mildly hum to a song stuck in her head when got a scare from two arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Naru you scared me" Mai saw and recognized the dark blue eye of her boyfriend they held a mischievous tint to them.

"Ah Mai you astound me, I never understand how you can empty your mind so quickly" teasingly said. He gently took a strand of hair that had fallen and tucked it back from where it had fallen.

"Mai"

Giving him her full attention the brunette blinked curiously at him. Mai gave him, her full attention waiting for him to continue on. "Yes Naru what do you need" asked Mai. Unwrapping his arms and turning to leave the kitchenette spoke.

"You need to pay attention, the pots over flowing" and left to his own office.

Turing back to the pot she quickly saw that it indeed was overflowing, how did that happen she had only space for second? Cursing at the bad luck and at her boyfriend's distraction.

"NARU you Jerk, look what you made me do." She shouted.

Mai made a mad scramble to turn off the burners and searched for cups from the cupboards for the cups and steady as she could pour the tea out with a small filter for each cup. Making sure each had the right amount and just the barest amount of honey dipped into each except for Lin's own cup.  
>She walked to the office that Naru occupied and after a nocked entered with cup in hand. Seeing him with files in front and one hand hovering over the keyboard she felt quite confident when she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and vanished out the door.<br>Leaving Oliver Davis nee Kazuya Shibuya speechless for a moment before picking up the cup of tea and taking a sip.

'She makes the best tea' giving a satisfied sigh continued on with his work. The tea cup sat empty within a few moments. Later he would call on his sweet girlfriend for more

* * *

><p>Thank Hope and know this is much better than before *blush* sorry bout that<p>

:) gosh the formatting for is crazy


End file.
